Red and Green
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: It's 7am on Christmas morning. Klaus and Caroline are spending Christmas together and Caroline is determined to find out what is in the box under the tree.. Klaus/Caroline.


**Red and Green.**  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

It's 7am on Christmas morning. Klaus and Caroline are spending Christmas together and Caroline is determined to find out what is in the box under the tree.. Klaus/Caroline.

* * *

"Wake up!" Klaus let out a groan as he felt himself being shook rather violently. "Klaus! Wake up!" He opened one eye and let out a chuckle when he saw his blonde haired girlfriend, bouncing up and down on their bed with a gigantic smile on her face. "Come on, get up!"

"Caroline, sweetheart.. What are you doing?"

"It's Christmas! Get up!" She grinned at him. He looked at the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"It's also seven o' clock in the morning.." She smirked at him.

"Don't be lazy." She threw her leg over him and straddled him, her hands resting on his chest. "Come on, baby. I got you a present.."

"A present?"

"Yes! Now, get up!" She kissed him on the tip of his nose and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay.. I'm up!" Wrapping one arm around Caroline's waist, he sat up, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers, his other hand wrapped itself into her curly blonde hair. Caroline smiled into the kiss, sucking in a breath. "I've got a present for you too, love."

"You did? What is it?" She asked, excited.

"It's in the living room…" She kissed him again for a few moments before pulling away.

"Okay, fine. I'll just have to give you yours first." She pushed slightly on his chest, climbing off of him and rushing across the room. When she turned back around to face him, his face was filled with confusion. She smirked at him, picking up one of his favourite black ties that was draped over the dressing table.

"What are you up too?" He asked and she simply said nothing, taking dangerous steps towards him, tie in hand looking like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Relax baby.. You know I'd never hurt you." She grinned at him. "Just trust me." He sighed, but allowed her to blindfold him with the tie never the less. A little bit of shuffling was followed by silence making Klaus frown.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" He called out, still blindfolded.

"I'll be there in a moment!" He heard the blonde call back, presumably from inside their en-suite. He let out a sigh as he heard her shuffling about, growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Caroline!"

"Don't be so impatient!" He groaned and flopped backwards on the bed. More shuffling followed by the click of a door made him sit back up. "You can take it off now.." Her voice was incredibly seductive making him stifle a groan. He pulled the tie off and immediately, his mouth dropped. She was stood, leant against the bathroom doorframe, one arm above her head looking absolutely gorgeous.

"This is my present?" He asked, gulping ever so slightly and licking his lips. Carly nodded her head, taking a single step forwards, giving him a proper view of her choice of clothing. His eyes trailed up and down her body. On her feet were a pair of very sexy red heels, at least four inches high. Her toned legs were bare and he let his eyes linger on them for a few seconds longer than necessary. A blood red, strapless dress, clung to her body in all of the right places, with a white fluffy ring around the base. It reached mid thigh, no longer and had a thick black belt around the middle, pulling in her tiny waist. On her head was a large red velvet and white Santa hat, draping down over her shoulder. She was dressed as a sexy Santa Claus.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" She took another couple of steps towards him where he sat on the bed. He was shell-shocked… something that didn't happen often to Klaus. He nodded slowly, still silent, absolutely mesmerized. She smirked in response and closed the distance between them, kissing him once, slowly on the mouth. He responded eagerly but almost immediately, she pulled away and whispered in his ear. "That's a shame.. Because if you had been a bad boy.. You would have gotten a much better present…" Before Caroline could do anything else, Klaus pulled her down onto the bed with him, flipping her over so that she was underneath him. He attacked her neck with kisses making her moan. No matter how much she wanted to know what her own present was.. Who was she to stop Klaus enjoying his Christmas present for a little while first?

* * *

Two hours later, Klaus and Caroline finally tired themselves out. Caroline's red Santa costume was strewn across the room, joined by Klaus's black bottoms.. Klaus lay on his back, his blonde haired vampire girlfriend leant on his chest, her hand tracing circles across his abs.

"Did you like your present?" She practically whispered, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

"By far, the best present I've ever gotten, love." He replied, reaching down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Good."

"Want to head downstairs?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Sure." They both climbed out of bed, Klaus shrugging on a pair of pants and Caroline grabbing her silk robe to wrap around her body. Klaus took her head and lead her out into the hallway and down the stairs. He ushered her into the living room where the dark green tree sat, a single red box at the foot. The box was a decent size but Caroline had no idea what it could be. She was about to walk and pick it up when, Klaus grabbed her hand, swinging her back around to face him.. She looked shocked at first but smile at him slowly, her bright blue eyes glowing. "What?"

"You want some breakfast first?" He smirked inwardly, knowing that she'd be hungry.. But also knowing how curious she'd be about what was in that box.

"What! Oh, come on! You've got me all excited now!"

"Would it kill you to wait another twenty minutes?"

"Yes!" Klaus chuckled.

"Come on, it'll be worth the wait." Caroline pouted, but agreed never the less.

"Fine.. But you're making breakfast."

"Anything you want, princess."

"Pancakes?" She asked hopefully and he nodded, a grin forming on his face.

"Of corse." He gave her a quick kiss and span her back around to face the couch. "Go sit down, I'll make the food." He slapped her gently on the bum, making her squeal in shock, but she made her way over to couch anyway as he walked into the kitchen. "No peeking at the present!"

"Promise!" She called back and heard him banging the cupboard doors as he collected the appliances. Caroline's eyes scanned the room, looking for some entertainment, but came across nothing. She sighed and her eyes dropped on the box beneath the tree. _Surely it wasn't peeking if she picked it up to see how heavy the present was? Maybe that would give her some idea of what it was? Besides, he'd never know.. He was too busy cooking._ Caroline smiled and stood up as quietly as possible, begging the couch not to creak when she stood. She tiptoed across the cream carpet and bent down, picking up the red box. It had a dark green ribbon tied around it, and it looked very festive. She smiled and weighed out the box in her hand. It felt as light as a feather! Like there was nothing even in the box! She sighed and simply placed the box back down, exactly the way she found it and slowly walked into the kitchen. She found Klaus with his back too her, cooking while trying to juggle two plates he'd just pulled out of the cupboard. Caroline rushed forwards, and took the plates from his hands, allowing him to concentrate on the food.

"Thanks." He smiled, and bent down to open the fridge door. He pulled out a two boxes of fruit, both different and turned back to his pancakes.

"So," Caroline began. "What are we doing for New Years?" Klaus shrugged his shoulders and began to plate out the pancakes.

"Don't know, love.. Anything you have in mind?" He asked her.

"Well, I know Elena and Damon are having a party…" Klaus looked at her pointedly at her suggestion.

"Is that really a good idea after last time?"

"Maybe not. " Caroline could not forget that both Damon and Stefan had dived on Klaus at Bonnie's birthday party.. Until Caroline had mentioned that they were together. Her friends never really did get over the whole 'torture Elena' thing like she did. Klaus wasn't like that anymore, he didn't have to be. Both his mother and father were gone and so was Finn.. But he still had three remaining family members and Caroline of corse. Rebekah was in Italy, soaking up the rays and seducing hot Italian men. Elijah was in Australia, last he'd heard, living near Sydney Harbour. He'd met a woman named Soraya, a three hundred year old vampire. The two connected instantly and had been together ever since. Kol was off reeking havoc somewhere in Spain.. Klaus honestly didn't care where, he just knew, wherever Kol was, trouble was not far behind. Klaus had no reason to be the way he was anymore.. He wasn't alone in the world anymore, his brothers and sister understood why he imprisoned them into coffins, but the also understood why he had changed. Caroline. "Maybe we should go away somewhere, just the two of us?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind as he sprinkled a few strawberries and blueberries on each plate.

"Sounds perfect." He agreed. "Where ever you'd like to go, we'll go." She smiled. She loved how eager he was to be able to show her the world. They'd already travelled to Paris, Rome, London and New Zealand together, and that was just the start.

"How about China?" She offered. " I know how much you like Chinese food.." He handed her a plate and they both took a seat on a stool each.

"That's not a bad idea, I've never stayed in China." Caroline looked shocked.

"What? You.. Mr 'I've been everywhere' hasn't been to China?" Klaus shook his head.

"I've never really thought about it, love."

"Well then, we defiantly have to go!" She smiled at him and took a bite of her pancakes.

"Okay, I'll arrange a flight for the twenty seventh.. We can stay there over New Years."

"Perfect!" She speared a blueberry and popped it daintily in her mouth. "I know I say this every time you cook for me, but you are the best cook I've ever come across.."

"That's because I'm amazing at everything.." He winked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"No.. you think you're amazing at everything, but really you're only amazing at two things." Caroline said, taking another mouthful of pancake.

"What's that?"

"Cooking and sex.." She said making a smirk appear on his face.

"Well.. The second one is something I can most defiantly brag about….Especially to Kol."

"Why Kol?"

"Oh come on, he's been wanting to get into your pants since day one.."

"Kol wants to get into everyone's pants.. Do you not remember that Elena obsession he had? Then of corse, there was the 'Bonnie Week'.."

"Yes, but you know how much he wants you.. Just so he can say he 'stole his brother's girl'.. Now I can tell him I have you perfectly satisfied."

"You knew that anyway though.." Caroline replied, finishing off her plate of food.

"Yes, but coming from your mouth, it sounds so much better." Caroline laughed at this. "Hey, you think we could head to Spain after China? I'd love to see you say that to his face.."

"If it makes you're ego balloon.. Of corse.. As long as I get to see my present."

"All in good time.." He simply smirked, hopping off the chair and opening the fridge again. When he emerged, he had a blood bag in his hand.

"Seriously, you're going to have a drink.. Now?"

"Caroline.. I never knew you were this impatient!"

"Liar.. Hurry up!" He popped the cap off of the blood bag and took one drawn out drink, feeling the blood dance across his taste buds. "Want some?" She nodded and took the blood bag from his hands.

"Thanks." She lifted it slowly to her lips and took a small drink, not getting too carried away. Caroline had built up a pretty good tolerance to human blood over the last few years and was much more in control with her hunger. She had never killed another person since that first night at the carnival and when she and Klaus got together, she had told him point blank, that there would be no more of that from him either. He agreed as long as she didn't make him go on the 'bunny diet'. Together, they had stuck to blood bags from varied hospitals in the area and were doing well on regards of 'not killing innocent people'. She stared at him from under her eyelashes and he sighed, heading for the door.

"I'll go and get the present okay? You stay here."

"Okay." Caroline grinned as he disappeared into the living room. She took one last drink from the bag before standing up and putting it back in the fridge. When she turned back around, Klaus was stood behind her with the same box wrapped in the pretty green bow in his hands. She smiled as he handed it too her. She gasped lightly. It was much heavier than last time. Klaus smirked at her and she rose her eyebrow, placing the box down gently on the counter. She gave him a curious look which was simply ignored, so he wasn't to give anything away. She pulled slowly on the bow, loosening it and letting it fall down. She let her fingers slide across the red box lid and removed it quickly. In the box was something that she'd certainly wanted for a while.. But never thought she'd have.

"Oh my god.." She whispered, breathlessly. "Where did this little guy come from?"

"She's a girl actually.. And she needs a name." Klaus responded, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. In the red box sat a female husky puppy and Caroline immediately fell in love.

"She's beautiful.." Caroline gently picked her up and held her close, to which the puppy responded by giving her a friendly lick on the nose. The vampire giggled and scratched behind her little ear. "Maya.."

"What?" Klaus asked her, confused.

"She looks like a Maya."

"Well then, Maya it is!" He responded and Caroline gave the puppy a little squeeze. "I remember telling me that you never had a dog as a child and always wanted one… and then the other day when we were walking through town.. And you saw that woman walking those two husky's and practically attacked them with hugs.. I knew just what to buy you."

"She's perfect.." Caroline smiled and kissed him.

"Just like you then. " He reached forwards and gave Maya a pat. "But we can't let Stefan see her.."

"Why?" Caroline wore a confused expression.

"Well, you know what he's like with that animal diet of his, love… don't want him making a snack out of her!" He joked and Caroline laughed lightly.

"Stefan wouldn't eat her! You know his favourite is squirrel.." Klaus gave her a cheeky grin before taking Maya out of her hands and placing her down on the floor, letting her explore her new home. He stepped towards Caroline and pulled her close, kissing her softly. She kissed him back immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, breathless, Caroline bumped her nose with his, playfully. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." Suddenly, a loud crash was heard making both of there eyes widen.

"MAYA!"

* * *

**_I'm not one hundred percent sure about this story.. but here it is anyway. I also know that it's weird to post a christmas fic in the summer months, but i'm strange like that, lol :)  
Please review.  
-Dreamer_**


End file.
